


In Which Gabriel is Always Right

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a morning with Sam and Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gabriel is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shadwrayvn.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadwrayvn**](http://shadwrayvn.livejournal.com/)'s stocking at [](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/), originally posted [here](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/593237.html?thread=2060117#t2060117). I used the prompts/likes: Mpreg, Schmoop, Snow

"Wake up…"  


  
Gabriel smirks when Sam's lip twitches, eyes scrunching tighter shut unconsciously in his sleep.  


  
"Saaaaaaammy," he drawls, an impatient – but _quiet_ \- whine that causes another twitch, and a small questioning groan.  


  
Tapping Sam's cheek lightly with the pads of his fingers, Gabriel watches his human's eyes scrunch further before fluttering open sleepily.  


  
"Wake up, sleepy head."  


  
"Mmphh," Sam grunts unintelligibly.  


  
It's adorable.  


  
"It's _snowing_."  


  
That gets him. Previously sleep glazed, half lidded eyes snap open, suddenly alert. "Is this a trick?" Sam asks hesitantly, obviously unwilling to leave the warmth of their bed if Gabriel isn't being completely serious and the angel rolls his eyes.  


  
"Would I lie to you?"  


  
Sam narrows his eyes.  


  
"Noooo, Sam," Gabriel heaves a put upon sigh, "This is _not_ a trick."  


  
The grin he receives is blinding and more than worth all the hassle it's been trying to get his human awake. He leans in for a soft, closed mouth kiss before lifting the comforter covering Sam like a cocoon of warmth and scooting down far enough to press a kiss to his human's stomach. "Heeeeey there, gorgeous," he whispers against the taut skin and he doesn’t have to look up to know that Sam is rolling his eyes, wearing that overly fond, sappy smile he pulls off so well when his guard is down enough to allow his happiness to _show_.  


  
"I don't think they can hear you yet, Gabriel."  


  
"Pfft, it's never too early for them to hear their Papa's voice," Gabriel counters, looking up and raising an eyebrow.  


  
"Yeah," Sam agrees softly, lifting a large hand and burying it in Gabriel's hair. "You're probably right."  


  
"I'm _always_ right. You'll realize this eventually."  


  
Sam shoves him over and stands, chuckling.  


  
Soon Sam will be decked out in his favorite coat and jeans, with Gabriel's mojo keeping him warm even through an impromptu snowball fight outside the motel room. Gabriel will snap them into one of his many illusions where they can enjoy some of the best hot chocolate in existence in front of a warm, crackling fire.  


  
But for now Gabriel is content to watch Sam laughing like he doesn't have a care in the world.  
  


  



End file.
